


惊蛰后续

by BFSMLT



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFSMLT/pseuds/BFSMLT
Summary: ooc预警小破自行车一辆非喜勿入，非喜勿入，非喜勿入圈地自萌，圈地自萌，圈地自萌（在外网放飞自我）
Relationships: 张克/卢松
Kudos: 2





	惊蛰后续

被老张弄得笑到不行的老卢决定开始展开反击。这武生出身的(卢爷好像最开始是武生吧，要是记错了请不要打我)就是不一样，老卢一把攥住老张那不安分的手，借着拧旋子练出来的腰腹力量一闪一转的工夫两个人就换了个位置。突然的天旋地转让老张都没来的及反应，等再看清楚老卢那张得意的笑脸时，老张这才意识到刚才一直处于下位的人这会儿已经变成了上位。老张不信邪似的又挣扎了半天想夺回主动权，奈何到最后连老卢攥着他的手都没挣脱开。老张打量着自己正上方的人，入眼的是一双瘦但精壮有力的手臂以及睡衣缝隙里若隐若现的八块腹肌。之后又看了看自己的肚子，嗯，自己这“九九归一”的腹肌神功练的真不错都鼓起来了呢。老张一直都想不明白同样是人到中年怎么老卢还能保持年轻时的体态而自己却成功的在发福的道路上一去不复返了。  
(前方高能，再次劝退)  
老卢看到身下的人有些走神，松开一只手不怀好意的向下探去。老张被突如其来的抚摸吓了一跳，思绪也回到了老卢身上“师哥，唔。。。”下身被老卢那灵巧的手来回套弄着，呼吸也渐渐仓促起来“师哥啊，你你这大晚上的啊要干啥啊。。。”老卢手上的工作没停一脸无辜的回复道“晚上了嘛，干些晚上该干的呗”看着老张的脸肉眼可见的变红，老卢又俯下身去在老张的耳边低声的说“而且，我都帮你逮半天蚊子了，怎么着也得有点儿奖励不是？”说罢轻轻的咬了咬同样变红的耳垂。老张被刺激的不行，下身早就被迫的挺立起来顶端也流出了透明液体。老卢感受到手中的变化，在到达顶峰前准时的放开，这引起了老张的强烈不满。就在边缘却没得到释放的老张声音都有些颤抖“师。。。师哥，啊，你，你继续啊”说着扭了扭腰想去寻求熟悉的温暖。老卢倒是不紧不慢，伸手解开了老张睡衣的纽扣，顺势抚上了胸前因刺激都有些变硬的茱萸来回揉捏着“别着急啊，慢慢来”“你。。。嘶”老张听见这话刚想反驳不料胸前的另一边落入老卢温暖的口腔里被轻轻的撕咬着。“啊。。。”老张被撩拨的有些不知所措，口中传出断断续续的呻吟。老卢感觉身下的人已经逐渐进入状态，那只骨节分明的手放开了有些红肿的乳头再次向下滑去，只不过这次的落脚点变成了后面的暗穴。灵活的手指并没有急于攻占内地，而是在四周勾勾画画偶尔探入一指节查查虚实。老张被弄得有些痒，一直没有释放的身体来回扭动着渴望得到满足“师哥啊，哥哥啊，你你快点儿”老张眼神有些涣散，乞求着老卢“嗯，好哥哥。。。”老卢听见身下人的话语，二话没说便把一根手指放入了老张温热的后穴。异物的突然进入使老张这个人颤抖了一下然后发出了一声满足的呢喃。老卢一边慢慢抽动着手指一边探索着，直到碰到了一个凸起，老张软着叫出了声身体也刺激的蜷缩起来。老卢心里清楚，用手指来回按压这一点感觉肠液够充分了以后慢慢的增加手指的数量，当进出没有阻碍时便拔出了手指。老卢用火热的下身顶着微张的穴口，“我准备进去了昂”“嗯”得到准许的老卢一个挺身进入到最里面，被温暖湿润的空间包裹着老卢发出一声满意的叹息。反观被贯穿的老张，突然被填满的快感让他瞬间失神。渐渐适应了体内的异物老张感到有些欲求不满，晃了晃自己的腰身像是在邀请老卢，希望他能好心的动动满足一下自己。老卢当然明白老张的心思，这次破天荒没有难为老张顺着他的心思顶了顶胯，引来了老张满意的叹息。九浅一深，老卢掌握着精巧的技术，弄得身  
下的老张连呻吟都变的断断续续。持续摩擦着体内的凸起，老张感觉置身于九霄之外，“师哥。。。啊。。。慢点啊。。。我我不行了啊”老卢感受到了老张身体的变化，内壁温度升高也绞的更紧了“等下呃，一起吧”老卢伸手握住了老张高高扬起的根部。突然的禁锢刺激的老张眼角泛红“松手啊。。。”老卢没有理会，只是更加卖力的“工作”。老张承受不住了，身体向上挺着发出了无声的尖叫，老卢见状便好心的放开了手指顺带划过了顶端。白浊涌出，后穴紧缩老卢也缴械了。  
缓了半刻，老卢起身连哄带骗的把老张带进了卫生间。老张搂着老卢的脖子说什么也不撒手，“都是师哥不好，师哥得帮我，我没力气了”说着委屈巴巴的看向老卢。老卢认命，洗漱完毕已经快要破晓。所以，第二天俩人都没吃上早饭而是一觉睡到了大中午。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq,dbq,dbq  
> 我去面壁了  
> 但是，可以考虑以后都在外网开车车了


End file.
